(Naruto) Birthday Love: Tsunade X OC X Shizune
by JackDroid1999
Summary: Another Naruto story Yay! and BTW this has nothing to do with my OC X Tsunade story. just throwing it out.


**_**~OC's Point of View~  
**_**Today I was walking up the tower to see My Aunt Tsunade as today was my Birthday! Today I turn 18 and I can't be more excited! I and Tsunade plus My cousin Shizune are not blood-related as I was adopted by my parents when I was 4. They had always been good to me and always treated me like I was a part of the Family. When I was a little kid whenever I came over They would give me Milk, cookies, and Hugs with lots of care and nowadays since I am older we usually go out and do things together but they still do everything with Love. The strange thing is when I turned 16 they were getting a little bit closer to me with a lot more hugs and kisses to my cheeks than usual but I don't care because I like those things from them. Like I said I was walking up the tower to see them and before I can knock on the door I heard them Talking. Shizune asked Tsunade  
"Do we really have to wear these?"  
Tsunade Replied  
"Yes. Today is His birthday and He Like's swimsuits and besides He might like these."  
I Blushed a Little But I didn't know why and I decided just to knock on the door." I heard them say come in so when I opened the door there a Kiddy Pool filled with water and Tsunade with Shizune In two Piece Bathing suits which made me blush as The One Tsunade was wearing was white and Showed her... Cleavage and Shizune's was also very similar except its a Blackish Blue. I've seen them in bathing suits before but not this revealing. They both said  
"Hi, Jackson!"  
And I walked over to hug them. When I hugged Aunt Tsunade My face was placed in her chest which was a little more than awkward and when I hugged Shizune she Rubbed my back a little too... Much.  
"It's nice to see you Aunt Tsunade and you to Shizune!"  
Tsunade and Shizune Smiled and Tsunade replied  
"Please just Call me Tsunade. Just Tsunade."  
I nervously replied  
"A-A-Alright T-T-Tsunade."  
Shizune then walked over to me and asked me while she holds my hands which made me nervous  
"Do you think this looks good on me?"  
I replied  
"of course! Everything look's good on you Shizune."  
She blushes and then I asked them while turning to the Kiddy Pool  
"I'm going to put two and two together and say The Kiddie Pool's for us?"  
Tsunade smiles and replied  
"Yep."  
Shizune then told me  
"We even got you a swimsuit in case you didn't have any on you."  
She pulls out some black Swimtrunks and I smiled because Just hanging out in a Kiddy Pool during the day is one of my favorite things to do. I took them and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back Tsunade and Shizune were already in the Kiddie pool smiling warmly at me and gesturing me to come in. When I got in I removed my shirt and they seemed Fixated on my abs as I do have a six-pack but I don't like to show it off as I do get shy about the Looks I get from girls nearby. Tsunade then pulls out a bottle of Sake and offered me some. I calmly replied  
"As Much as I would Like to Tsunade I'm only 18 And I shouldn't be drinking yet."  
She smiled and told me something I would never expect to come from her Law-abiding and strict Mouth  
"Come on Jackson! It's Your 18th birthday! you should celebrate!"  
I could not believe what just came out of her mouth. She was sounding more like that bad friend everyone had in high school instead of the Hokage I know her to be but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I took a shot glass of sake and let's just say I see why Tsunade and Shizune like it so much. Tsunade then Placed the Rest of the Sake in her...Cleavage and I just kept on blushing but Didn't know why I was blushing in the first place. Later On, Shizune had soon gotten a little Tipsy (But not full-on Drunk as In she would do stupid stuff and know about it) and Hugged me.  
I thought nothing of it until she then Kissed me on my forehead and I still try not to think anything of it but now It was getting a little strange but what Happened next Shocked me; She shoved her face into her chest. I couldn't believe it when it happened and I didn't know if she was doing it was on purpose or it was the Alchohol But what I did know was I was a red as Pennywise's Balloon. Tsunade then yelled to Shizune  
"Shizune! Stop that!"  
I thought I was saved from this awkward moment before Tsunade Grabbed me and shoved my face into her cleavage and now I was more embarrassed and Awkward than ever. I was basicly mumbling for her to let me go as her large... Assets didn't allow for me to breathe. She lets me go and I asked the two in the loudest fashion Possible with an entirely red face  
"WHAT THE F*CK IS HAPPENING!"  
Both Tsunade and Shizune turned bright pink and drooped their heads and Tsunade began with  
"W-W-We have something to admit to you, Jackson..."  
Shizune continued  
"Y-Y-Yeah and Its something really important too."  
Well, I was about to ask what it was but they both leaned in and kissed me on my cheeks and my mind immediately went to Dream Land as I just had two beautiful women just kiss me (and Isn't for Familial reasons like you would do with your mom). I was blushing mad red and they both told me in unison  
"We love you!"  
I was stupified and I asked them  
"You mean Love in a Familial way or-?"  
"We love you in a Romantic way."  
I went for an even deeper of the shade of red as they kissed me again And I asked  
"But why? Why me?!"  
Tsunade told me  
"We had known you for over a decade and when you turned Sixteen we started developing crushes on you and since we couldn't really date you until You were Eighteen since we're Adults we had just to say for a lack of a better term spoiled you with the most subtle form of love we can until Today and when we heard you were coming over to see us today we did all of this to surprise you and we were even going to tell you later but we got carried away."  
I sighed and Shizune asked me  
"Do you like us too?"  
I thought about it for a few good moments and I realized I do have feelings for them as they were always so good to me ever since I was adopted by my parents and how they always we're so loving and made me feel special every time I would see them. It might seem weird, yes but I do like them and Nothing can change that. So I meekly replied  
"Y-Yes."  
They both smiled before Tsunade cupped my cheek and kissed me gently on the Lips. I smiled and kissed back and after two minutes we broke the kiss before Shizune did the same and it was just as good. They both cuddled up to me as they nuzzled into my neck and I said with happiness in my voice  
"I love you two and I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be."  
Tsunade replied  
"Don't worry about it Jackson You are one of the kindest people we know and we love you for that so you would be a natural at this in no time."  
Shizune replied  
"Yeah so don't worry about it."  
We continued to cuddle all day and all night and It might be a problem telling my parents about this but I don't care right now as I have two of the best women I ever knew on my side and It was the best day of my life as of yet.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
